psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Vestern
Opis Vestern jest pieskiem rasy Wilczak Czechosłowacki. W Psim Patrolu nie ma zawodu. Piesek ma osiemnaście lat. Jest zakochany w Valixy i są parą. Wygląd Vestern ma białe futerko z ciemno szarą łatą od środka uszy po tylne łapy. Ma też ciemno brązową łatkę na pyszczku i na czubku uszu. I jasno szary ogon. Jego koniuszek jest czarny, oraz ma czarną łatkę na nim. Jego oczy są koloru ciemno- żółtego. Charakter Jest poważny, sprytny, odważny. Czasem też porywczy, chłodny, ostry, i bezlitosny, ale to raczej dla jego wrogów. Dla piesków z PP, jest raczej miły, wesoły, przyjazny, towarzyski, lojalny, odważny. Jednak dla Szasty jest potulny, ciepły, opiekuńczy, miły, wesoły, lojalny, zawsze w gotowości do jej obrony. Umiejętności Piesek jest dość silny. Ma nawet silne szczęki, dobrze biega, kopie dołki. Oraz skacze. Vestern ma też dobrą orientację w terenie. Rodzina * Moon - mama * Wild - tata * Missouri - starsza siostra * Vivienne - młodsza siostra * Chris - (przyszły) szwagier * Velari - młodsza siostra * Andrew - szwagier * Slavia - kuzynka. * Valixy- dziewczyna. Dubbing * wersja angielska - Adam Sandler * wersja polska - Rafał Mroczek Lubi # Spędzać czas z Valixy # Spędzać czas z pieskami z PP. # Spędzać czas z rodziną. # Biegać. # Pomagać. # Śnieg. # Morze. # Święta Bożego Narodzenia. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwestra. # Walentynki. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Oglądać filmy. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Wyjazdy # Gdy się Szasta śmieje. Nie lubi # Wrogów PP. # Dokuczania. # Wywyższania się. # Gdy Valixy jest smutna. # Gdy Valixy grozi coś złego. # Nudy. Hobby # Bieganie. # Zapasy. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Snowboard. # Surfing. # Latanie. # Pływanie. # Nurkowanie. # Piłka nożna. # Piłka ręczna. # Piłka plażowa. # Piłka wodna. # Koszykówka. # Jazda na łyżwach. Strach * Valixy może coś złego się stać. Biografia Vestern urodził się jako drugi w jego miocie. Pierwsza była Missouri, potem on, następnie Vivienne, a na samym końcu Velari. Jednakże to on i Missouri byli przywódcami tego,, stada". Od początku był silnym szczeniakiem. Mieszkał on z razem z ich mamą Moon i tatą Wild ' em mieszkali razem z właścicielami w dużym i przytulnym domu. Był on nad morzem. Tam on dorastał. Pewnego dnia kiedy właściciele zabrali ich na piknik na plaży. Moon leżała koło Wild 'a i odpoczywali. Młode suczki Vivienne i Velari bawiły się ze sobą. Nawet udało im się wyciągnąć Missouri. On siedział wiernie koło właścicieli. Gdy Chris do nich dołączył zrobił się nad opiekuńczy w stosunku do jego siostry. Kilka miesięcy później kiedy tak sobie wszyscy biegali natknęli się na Psi Patrol. Zapoznali się z nimi i postanowili zamieszkać w Zatoce Przygód. Vivienne, Velari i Missouri oraz on nadal starają się odwiedzać Moon, Wild 'a i właścicieli. Ciekawostki # Należy do rzadkiej rasy Wilczak Czechosłowacki. # Ma 65 cm wzrostu. # Jest starszym bratem Vivienne i Velari. # Jest zakochany w Valixy, nie wiedział, że suczka odwzajemnia jego uczucia. # Jest młodszym bratem Missouri. # Czasem jest nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Velari i Vivienne. # Na początku nie lubił Chris ' a. # Mówi do Valixy Val. ''Zaś ona nazywa go ''Vestie. '' # On i Valixy tworzą parę. Galeria Vestern 'a Sketch-1516210140811.png Sketch-1516367138792.png|Vestern i jego miłość Szasta Sketch-1518624153543.png|Vestern X Szasta. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1522684267038.png|Z okazji świąt Wielkanocnych. Vestern_X_Valixy_Valentines_Day_Special_2019.PNG|Z okazji Walentynek 2019 Valixy and Vestern on an evening walk December Challenge 2 Day 26 Evening.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 26 ''Wieczór Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Brat Kategoria:Synowie Kategoria:Wilczak czechosłowacki Kategoria:Wilczaki czechosłowackie Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Wilczak Kategoria:Wilczaki Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu